Pookie Hater
Before the creation of the Pookie Protection Facility "Nova Prospekt" People sided with Haters more and more each years. Pookie Haters are people who will everytime pookies for good actions and are good peoples that started Club Penguin cancer. Reasons a Hater might kill pookies ** They are also romantically interested in puffles and don't like the fact that pookies get adopted in the Pet Shop, for it gets people to pay less attention to puffles, which is true: Pookies dont cost cash but cost time, time wasting and Puffles can dig for you treasures, which they are more useful. ** They think that all Pookies are divas and brats, and there's no good ones, which is a true fact since Pookies are all evil. ** They think that Pookies are offensive to orphans, for mostly being rich and having nice clothes before they even get adopted, another good fact since Pookies are mocking orphans in real life. ** When someone chooses a Pookie, he/she sometimes twirl the pookie and they say "Weeeee!", Pookie haters will go bash the one who twirl with the Pookie, killing the Pookie via rape and save the victim who was about to be attacked by the Pookie. ** Because they got an account banned by Pookies, they all ban people for nothing, another true fact. ** Because they may be prep haters thinking that pookies are prep juniors, again true. ** Because they get bullied by pookies a lot: Pookies always bullies others but those who get bullied will fire back at them like beating them to death. ** Because they are feeling great blood lust, which is very good. ** Because they have a relative in real life that hates Pookies, which is good. ** Because a Pookie always said mo to him/her and think every pookie hates him/her: Pookies taht hates the one who got refused will kill the Pookies and that is how it's done! ** Because they crowded the Pet shop(online) and the coffee shop(mobile): Pookies also lag server for fun and crash them. However it has changed since the PHD reduces Pookies population. ** Because they hate Disney for changing Club Penguin and also it is Disney's fault that Pookies exist, and this is why Disney caused is awful. ** Because it is very important to make Pookies getting hurt, raped them and kill them. ** They hate Pookies so that Protectors will be triggered and the Proctectors will be killed ** They make a good job! How pookie haters kills pookies on Club Penguin Pookie haters usually do stuff that makes Pookies cry, scream or shout. Pookie haters can rape the Pookies by throwing snowballs at them, copying what the Pookie is saying, throwing them on walls or to remote areas, and/or even pretending to steal the Pookie's Teddy Bear, Rockhopper Plush, or imaginary (Golden) Elmo, sometimes saying "Rips Teddy/Elmo/Rockhopper/Turtle!" Also, they may make angry mobs (also known as Pookie Protests) to "skill"* and/or stop and/or ban pookies. It is very likely for the PPP to be beated by haters. For the kill, stabbing and traps are useful, use your own hand to break their neck, spine and bones. Do not hesitate to rape them, they deserve it since they are cringe. Rarely, there will be a trap at someone's igloo. A Club Penguin user will go to the Pet Shop and say "Pookie testing at my igloo on map!" Pookies may go to see what it is, only to find out that the igloo is basically a torture place for pookies, like the Pookie Hater Central. Sometimes, pookie haters keep pookies as hostages and rape them for the rest of their life, at the point the point the pookies killed themself. * skill means kill on Club Penguin. * wits mean hits * wape means rape * shove knife in body mean stab They sneak into moms home hide behind something and waits (closets are rarely chosen by monsters but they choose it anyway). When the mumu gets home with a pookie (Or dudu OR BOTH) they jump out with a weapon or bare handed. They dont just wait till the pookie says "sees name tag with violet eyes under closet "Or any cute thing and they attempt kill the pookie, they kill the pookie and all the others. They also may dress up as pookies and call other pookies "MUMU". Sometimes, when they see pookies at the pizza shop, they sing gory songs like Dumb Ways To Die to drive them crazy (suicide) and they go WOOK WOOK WOOK is scared of song WWAAA or something similar. They also hit pookies with crowbars to death, shove the crowbar in their asses. (That's what gordon does anyway) How pookie haters insult pookies on Youtube They kill pookies on Youtube by going on Pookie Kills videos on Youtube and saying "Pookies are stupid and should jump off a cliff!" This annoys the Pookies which drives them to suicice and it causes good actions on Youtube. They do stuff like torture rooms for Pookies, punces at them when they need food and pin them to walls, ripping their organs. How pookie haters insult pookies on Wikia Wikia is arguably the most common place for them to spread their hate: the pookies will see the articles, commit suicide, never came back as a pookie again. Items Haters Use There are many items that Pookie Haters use on Club Penguin. They may wear anything, though. Examples are below that are used by Pookie Haters: Rare Type #Dragon Dildos (they always have these on hand to rape pookies) #Ghost Costume #Dino Fursuit (sometimes) #Werewolf Fursuit #Super Transformation #Sexy maid outfits (For the females) #Viking Costume #Scary Movies #18+ NSFW videos they store on a USB drive #Monster Fursuit Heroes Type #Boombox #Whistle #Water Suit 3000 #Fireman Items (All Together) #Microphone (To sing hurtful Songs to Pookies) #Tooting #Saying Rude Things #Scary Movies/Cartoons #Snowballs #Screaming Insult #Snowball (not killing) #Pushing them out of Petshop #Pinch their cheeks, poke their eyes #A slap and many! #Any annoying sounds Killing Type #Silver Surfboard #Flare the Elite Puffle #Thunder Blade #Spear #Any power gloves from the Marvel Super Hero Takeover #Card-Jitsu element suits (to freeze, drown, or burn pookies) #Lasso #Grappling Hook #Magic Staff #Cookie Bombs #Lightsaber (any colour) #Roleplay guns #Hand-to-hand combat: punch kicks and beat. Trivia *Some pookie haters only kills pookies, fam fam and animals and divas, but love Divas and Meld(u)s! (sometimes they kill even Diva and Meld(u)s) *Sometimes penguins in Dino Sweaters come to Pookies and they think it is a hater, which they are really are. *Contrary to Popular belief, You most likely will not get destroyed by the PHD (and the PHD agents gets to do whatever they want with you afterwards ;)